A secret come out
by Aaron81223
Summary: Im really bad at these. Eric has had a secret for about two years and it will be coming out! Eric&Cory Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Eric had gotton into the elevator and pushed the 4th floor button. Eric had just gotten out of his English class, and all he wanted to do was to go home and watch some tv. The elevator pinged telling him he had gotton to his floor. He stepped out of the elevator, and starting searching through his pocket for his keys. Eric, being as stupid as he can be sometimes, had forgotton his keys on his dresser in his bedroom, because he was rushing this morning to get to class. He knocked on the door hoping Jack was home early from his trip.

"It's open!" Cory shouted from inside.

"What? What's Cory doing here?" Eric thought to himself..Eric opened up the door, stepped inside and put his books on the island. Eric had secrectely liked his own brother for about 2 years now. He never let anyone know.

"Cory, what are you doing here?" Eric asked curiously.

"I don't know. I thought I would just pay my brother a little visit." Cory said happily.

"Oh well, it looks like rain. Maybe you should get home before you're stuck here for the night."

"I wouldn't mind. Unless you have a problem with it." Cory said trying to sound sad.

"No, no problem. Jack will be out of town, at least until tomorrow. I'll call mom and tell her your staying." Eric said as he picked up the phone.

No more than ten minutes later it started to poor, thunder, lightning, and hail. Both of them we're happy that Cory stayed, he would have been in trouble if he had left, because he had come on his bike. Eric started to get nervous, he knew that he was going to be home alone all night long, with his brother that he had a crush on. There was an akward silence that Eric had to break.

"Uhhhh, so what are you going to do for sleeping situation. We can't go back to the house in this weather." Eric said

Cory swallowed and started. "I can sleep in Jack's room I guess." Cory said

"No, Jack is really strange about that, he'll know you were there." Eric said

"Can I sleep in your room?" Cory asked.

"I don't see why not. What do you have to sleep in?"

"I sleep in my boxers." Eric's blood pressure rose. He knew he was going to be sleeping in the same room with his brother.

"So do I. Eric said. You don't mind do you? Like you won't be grossed out?"

"No, your my brother."

"Well, I go to bed early. I don't mind if you stay up." Eric said.

"I'll just go to bed too I guess."

Chapter two will be ready very very very soon...Prolly today lol. Imexcited to write this story! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Story: A secret come out

Chapter: 2

**WARNINGS: EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Reminders: Eric had been dreaming of this night for a long time now, and it was finally coming true. He had his brother in his room all alone. Just to freshen your memory...this were the last to lines of Chapter 1.

"Well, I go to bed early. I don't mind if you stay up." Eric said.

"I'll just go to bed too I guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The usual, was your face, brush your teeth. Cory stayed up for a few more minutes to watch some tv.

"Cor!" Eric shouted from the bathroom.

"Yea?" Cory shouted back.

"Are you goin to bed now?"

"Yea, in like 5 mins." Cory responded.

Eric finished up in the bathroom, and went into his bedroom. He took off his shirt and threw off his pants. His boxers, were black and had a button fly. He was crawling into bed when he heard his little brother turn off the televison, and go get ready for bed as well. Eric started to get a little excited, and he started to show it too. He didn't want Cory to get suspicious about anything. Sooo, think of mom in a bikini, think of mom in a bikini. Eric thought to himself. It worked, even though it was disgusting. Then Eric heard the water turn off. He saw Cory come into the room. Cory took off his socks, then his shirt, and finally his shorts. His boxers were dark blue, but had no fly. He crawled under the blanket and sheets and layed next to his brother.

"'Night Eric." Cory said softly.

"Night Cor. Eric responded. Hey Cor?"

"Yea?"

"Would you still love me if I was gay?"

"Of course, your my brother. Would you still love me?"

"Yea."

About an hour later, Cory had fallen asleep. Eric called out his name to see if he was sleeping. There was no reply. Eric slowly lifted his hand and place it ontop of Cory's chest. He had rock-hard abs. This made Eric's mind go nuts. Ever so slowly, Eric removed the blanket and sheets, and took them off the bed. Eric was trembling. He slowly, inch by inch, lowered his brother's boxers. His penis was soft, but larger than Eric's. Eric now had a rock-hard boner. Eric bent down slowly, to suck on Cory's nipples, that were erect from the chill in the room. Hid brother then awoke.

"Eric, what are you doing!" Cory demanded.

"Cor, I'm sorry, your just so...hot."

Cory was stunned by this. His own brother, was sucking on his nipples. Cory then changed from very angry, to sad.

"Eric, I have a confession to make. I'm...I..I'm gay. I only reacted like that, because you probably figured me to."

The two brothers, told each other how they thought the other was hot, and how that they were both gay. Then they decided that they would go back to it because they bothed enjoyed it.

"Eric, you can continue what you started. It's only 1:30"

Eric bent over, and started sucking on Cory's nipples again. Cory let out a low low moan. Cory then relized that he was naked. So Eric should be too. Cory, with no hesitation, pulled off Eric's boxers, revealing his 9" hard boner. Cory started to caress his balls. Eric stopped sucking, and let out a moan. Eric pulled his balls, out of Cory's mouth, and shoved his huge cock down his throat. Cory started giving Eric a blowjob. Eric was moaning quite loudly now. Eric was getting hot so he pulled out of Cory, wanting to blow him. His boner was about an inch longer than Eric's. He started, Eric loved his brother's huge cock! He was blowing his cock, for about thirty seconds when...

"Eric...I...can't last...much longer." Cory said inbetween moans.

"It's okay, cor...I'll finish the job. But you...owe...me!"

Eric blew his brother for about another 15 seconds, and then hot juicy cum flew into his brother's mouth. Eric swallowed. The two brothers layed hot, tired, and naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory woke up naked. He had fallen fast asleep after his experience with his brother. Cory had cum all over his body. Hmmm, Eric must have let out some pressure on me. Cory thought. Cory got up to clean it off. It was cold and sticky. It was 9:00 when he woke up. His brother was probably already at school. Cory went to take a shower, afterall he did had cum on his body, even though he wiped it off. Cory opened the glass door, turned on the water, and stepped inside. (Cory didn't take off any clothes because he was naked from last night.)

"Cor? Is that you in the shower?" Eric called.

"Yea! What are you doing home?" Cory responded.

"I had to skip school today. I'm too tired from last night."

"I gotta talk to you, when I get out."

"Okay."

Cory finished washing and turned off the water and stepped out. He took a towel from the towel warmer, and dried off. He walked back to his room. Shit, Cory thought to himself. My clothes have some "fluids" on them.

"Eric!" Cory shouted from the bedroom.

"Yea?" Eric shouted back.

"I need to borrow some clothes."

"Why?"

"Mine have some..."fluids" on them.

"Oh, okay, just take them out of my closet.

"Thanks."

Cory went into his brother's drawers for some boxers. He pulled out a green pair, with a button-fly. He went into the second-to-last drawer for some pants. They were navy blue, and had a tiny rip by the belt. He went into the closet to find a white shirt, and slipped it on over his head. Cory put his dirty towel in the dirty laundry basket, and walked out to meet his brother.

"Eric, we need to talk." Cory said in a serious voice.

"'Kay."

"Last night, was kind of a one time thing I think. I enjoyed it, yes, but it was wrong. I don't think we should ever do it again, okay?"

There was a short pause.

"Yea, tottaly. I hear what your saying." Eric said sadly.

"Good, I thought you'd be mad."

"Why don't I um...drive you back home." Eric offered.

"Yea, thanks."

The car ride was very quiet, and dull. It was a partly cloudy day, and about 73 degrees. But it felt, like a rainy, 45 degree day, to both of them. Eric dropped Cory off at the house, and then drove away almost immediately. Cory knew that Eric was upset. He figured maybe he could do it once more, if Eric still wanted to. Cory walked to the house looking melancoly. He opened the back door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey cor. How was your night?" His mother asked.

"Okay, just really boring, uneventful." Cory answered.

"You sure? You little kinda upset." His father said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna go read a book." Cory said as he walked upstairs.

His parents just gave each other a weird look. They treated it like it was nothing, and just went on with the day. Cory walked into his room and layed on the bed. He was really tired. He fell asleep, he had horrific nightmares. He dreamt of Eric molesting him! He was humping Cory really hard, as he was handcuffed to the bedpost. Cory awoke in a cold cold sweat.


End file.
